Survive ,
by twihead
Summary: One-Shot, ZAMMIE action? What would happen in the future is Cammie let Zach go? Review and I may consider a two-shot ?


_I don't wanna talk about it,_

_It makes me wanna cry,_

Two years, since I'd last scene Zach, two years since my arms had been enveloped with his and we kissed our final goodbyes, I didn't like talking to people about it, because I wasn't emotional, and I didn't like people seeing me this way, everytime Zachary Goode became the focus of my mind I found myself weak, I found myself distracted and stupid. _Stupid,_ I, Cameron Morgan was stupid for ever thinking that Zach gave a crap about me, stupid because I thought that he should've been here, that when I told him he didn't deserve me that he believed it, for him to move on so easily. I didn't want him to, it was a test…and he failed it, so here I was now, walking through the park, the crisp breeze in my hair, my hands grabbing tightly my gloves as I tailed the person I was supposed to; sinking into the background. I couldn't help but notice the people around me though; like the boys. One guy had the shade of Zach's eyes, and another had his smile…one was teasing a girl, just like Zach used to tease me. He was the central nerve of my mind.

_Everytime I pour out my emotions,_

_I feel emptier inside,_

In my mind was that image when I let him go. "Zach…we can't be, you don't deserve me…" I could hear his voice in my mind as I walked the roughness of it, the capacity it had to make any girl faint. "But Gallagher Girl, you're the only one that I want." I knew that by that time my heart just fluttered from my chest and into his pocket, but I kept myself strong. "No, I don't…want you." My sensors predicted that lie to come out, but I said it straight faced, meaningfully, I couldn't have him, and he knew it. Walking I didn't close my eyes, but I focused on the thoughts that was in the center of everything. His eyes flashed with hurt, and his eyes drilled from my mine; trying, begging to call my bluff. But he couldn't, he thought I was being serious.

_I don't wanna play it like, I'm not in-love with you,_

_But I try, even though I do still miss you,_

I walked, continuing on, my pace quickening as the person's I tailed with did as well, everytime they turned around I'd tie my shoes, or do something that wouldn't grab his attention, I couldn't, because that would be wrong. I didn't _waste_ my time in Gallagher only to be caught on a mission. I could tell that the person I was tailing was walking faster, seeming more and more paranoid by the minute, I looked around at the sight, Washington, where I first met Zach, and I looked down, continuing on with my pace. Looking up I squinted, not seeing whoever I was meant to tail, my eyes fogged up, anger flushed like heat through me, I couldn't have lost him! Quickly I walked towards where I thought he may have gone, looking around whatever was surrounding me every couple of seconds or so. And then, as I neared the elevator, a strong muscled arm pushed me against the wall, and into the elevator. I squirmed, ready to unleash the full years of my training up, until I heard the quick gasp, followed by the unbelieving slow words. "Gallagher Girl?"

_More than the air I breathe, _

_I need you, with me, I'm not gonna lie,_

He let me go, and turned me to face towards him; I saw his eyes looking at me questionably, as he spoke quickly to me. "Are you…tailing me?" Zach, Zach, Zach, always somewhat amused of me and anything I did, it was kind of heart-breaking to see a small smirk appear from his face, followed by a flash of longing. I looked down, before staring up at him, he'd grown taller but I didn't show any weaknesses. "The real question is, what're you doing here Zach? Why do _I _have to tail _you?_" He sighed, and looked down, glaring at the wall and at himself, unbelievably even chuckling just a little bit. "Hey, do I have to tell you its classified?" I let a soft growl escape from me, slightly confused at how calm we seemed, but I still continued on, my words slow and disinterested. "_For once in your life, please tell me something._" Pursing his lips his arms crossed over his chest as he sighed, shaking his head slowly. I glared and tapped my foot, before turning slowly towards him and saying the hardest thing to him that I could ever say. "Do I have to fight it out of you, Zachary Goode?"

_I can't imagine my life without you, but I,_

_Suppose,_

_I will, survive._

I saw him slowly turn towards me, his words so persuasive that I could not at all fight back, I felt limp, fragile now, he was the exhale to my inhale, and how could I hurt him? "I'm not the bad guy, Gallagher Girl." I believed him, but I had to question myself, I was biased, I was in-love with him. My head shaking pointlessly I spoke, just to him, as the elevator doors opened. "Then prove it." Amused he seemed, as he walked on, my footsteps very close behind. With the slow intensity that used he walked side by side with me, seeming slightly focused and frustrated if anything. "Then I guess you're part of this mission now, aren't you Chameleon?" Hadn't heard that in years, but it gave me false hope. I didn't know where we were going; I only knew that there was something going on, that without him I couldn't survive, even if I had to fight him. Zachary Goode, was he good, or bad? Would he be the guy that I'd have to hurt? Or is there something else? How would I know how I'm supposed to feel, I only knew that I loved him.


End file.
